Which Sorceress is Witch?
by random unknown fangirl
Summary: What if Sakura was the reincarnation of someone? And what if her past self had gone to Hogwarts? Wouldn't that mean she'd be going too? SxS ExT DxM HxN RxH. Guys' initials are first so you figure out who's who. DxM and HxN are CCS and Hogwarts Xover pairs
1. Prologue

YAY! 2nd fanfic! 1st multi-chapter story! 1st crossover! CCS and HP crossover! Hurrah for randomness! So… yeah, _anyway_ this is after the CCS anime ends and I'm not going by the HP books just the characters so everyone is about 11/12 with HP characters in 2nd year at Hogwarts. So people won't have died, _I_choose the teachers and it's _my_ story so you can't say that blah blah isn't a teacher or whatever. It's my story and I choose what happens. However if I have some characters' personalities wrong please tell me in a review.

**DISCLAIMER: ** Do you seriously think that I, a weird, anonymous teen, would own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter? No? That right! 'No' is the correct answer. I don't own either of them so HA! Your evil lawyers can't sue me! Muahahahahahahaha!

Private Lawyer: Ahem… Please ignore the author and go read the story.

--

"Clow-sama?" said a young girl of 12 years of age; she had beautiful, silky waist-length auburn hair and mesmerizing emerald green eyes.

"Hai?" a dark blue, almost black haired man looked up at the mention of his name.

"Are you happy Clow-sama?"

"Hai, I am very happy," he replied with the same calm smile that he always wore.

**Time Skip**

"Clow-sama! Clow-sama! I got my letter for Hogwarts!" yelled the young girl as she speeded down the hallway to the library.

"That's good, remember to take Cerberus with you when you go," the man said passing her a small key for her vault.

**Time Skip**

"I met this really nice girl at Hogwarts and now we're best friends! She's really nice Clow-sama. And I met this boy and he's _so_ _cute_!" told the excited girl in Hogwarts robes.

"Oh? When are you planning on introducing him to me? I need to make sure he's worthy of you," teased the man with an amused smile.

"_Clow-sama_," whined the young girl, embarrassed.

**Time Skip**

"Ohayo Clow-sama."

"Ohayo," he answered in greeting.

"Do you know I finally got over my fear of ghosts! And there's one ghost, Peeves, who always plays tricks on everyone. Now he's scared of me."

"Honto? Now why is that?" asked the man a smile in his eyes.

"Turned the tables on him. He also respects me a lot because I out-tricked him," stated the girl.

**Time Skip**

"Guess what, Clow-sama! You know that girl I told you about, that one who's my best friend? She's my sister; I found another part of my family!"

"I see. Why don't you invite her over to meet me? After all I am your guardian," smiled the young girl's companion.

**Time Skip**

"WAI WAI! I graduated Clow-sama! And I'm 17 now so I can _finally _use magic outside of school!" screamed a young lady happily.

"That is good. I have waited a while to see you graduate and with full marks as well!" the older man congratulated her beaming with pride.

**Time Skip**

"Clow-sama! Don't leave me! Wake up Clow-sama!" cried a woman shaking the man.

"No… NO! You can't die! You promised you stay with me! You promised! You can't…" her voice faded as he closed his eyes forever. She kneeled by his bed sobbing, silently praying while awaiting the return of Cerberus and Yue to give them the news.

**Time Skip**

A black coffin containing the body of a young woman was lowered to the deep grave. And on the gravestone at its head there is an inscription _'Here lies a woman, who would never die but would die of a broken heart. May she rest in peace find eternal peace in death.'_

--

So? How was it? Please review, I need to know people have read this and whether they hate it or not. I know it's short but I felt like making the prologue short, I'll make up for it with later chapters. And I'll try to update regularly but I have school so yeah.


	2. Surprises

* * *

Peoples, I modified the prologue slightly because it's required for my plot line as well as adding more Japanese words and a glossary. O.K? Another thing, Tomoyo and Sakura are famous singers in the muggle world _as well as _the wizarding world. Also Meiling is their manager because: 1) she stayed in Japan once Sakura and Tomoyo started singing and 2) it helps that she knows they have magic. Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo are all good friends so they all call each other Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan.

**DISCLAIMER: **J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and CLAMP own Card Captor Sakura. Not I, if _**I **_did Hermione and Draco would have gotten together as well as Harry and someone _other _than Ginny. I also don't own the way I wrote the letter from Hogwarts, I copied it with the change of name only from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' by J.K Rowling.

This disclaimer was voiced by Tomoyo Daidouji. Say arigato to Moyo-chan!

* * *

_Monday Morning 1__st__ August_

"Tadaima!" a voice floated through the house.

"KAJUII, WHY IS THERE AN OWL IN YOUR ROOM?!"

"What do you mean there's an owl in my room? And don't call me kaijuu!" Sakura yelled back to her _annoying, _onii-chan, Touya. She walked to her room where her onii-san was trying to get the owl to stop pecking him to death.

"Here… Kaijuu," Touya gasped passing her an envelope. Somehow Sakura was so intrigued by the letter she forgot to squash Touya's foot. Lucky for onii-chan!

_Miss S. Kinomoto_

_Kinomoto Residence_

_Bedroom with lots of plush toys_

_Tomoeda, Japan_

"Hoe?" she asked as she opened the letter, reading it. **(A/N: What is a mugwump anyway? They never explained in the books I think.)**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Miss Kinomoto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to your age you will be placed in 2__nd__ Year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1__st__ September however we wish for you to come on 10__th__ August so you may have time to settle into Hogwarts. We await your owl by no later than 1__st__ August._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"HOE?! It's 1st August today!"

"You're not going," snapped Touya who had been reading over her shoulder.

"And who are you say I can't?" argued Sakura, to her it sounded _a lot _more interesting than Tomoeda Elementary; after all a school of magic probably wouldn't have Maths as a subject. **(A/N: Sakura is okay at Maths now but she still hates it out of habit) **

* * *

_After School_

"Otou-san!" greeted Sakura as her father came inside, "Can I go to this boarding school in England? I called Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun and they all said they're going. And Eriol-kun said we can all stay at his mansion, well he called it a house but it's really a mansion. So please Otou-san?" **(A/N: Kura's family knows about her magic and Fujitaka is aware that he and Eriol are Clow's reincarnation)**

"Of course Sakura-chan, it's a pity Clow-sama never went. You should experience it and strengthen your magic."

"OTOU-SAN!? HOW CAN YOU LET HER GO?! IT'S HALF-WAY ACROSS THE WORLD! AND WITH THE CHINESE GAKI!" yelled the interfering onii-san who had been eavesdropping.

"She will be with her friends, my other half as well as a whole school of magical students and their teachers. Also Cerberus will be going while you and Yue-san may go if there is any sign of danger."

"Honto, Otou-san? Arigato gozaimasu!" Sakura squealed, "I'll go call the others!" Running up towards her bedroom she began talking non-stop to four different people at once: her (secret) long time crush, Syaoran Li; her best friend and 2nd cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji; Eriol Hiiragizawa, her half-father/half reincarnation of Clow Reed, Yukito Tsukishiro (the false form of Yue, the Judge) and Cerberus, Beast of the Seal better known as 'Kero-chan'. She began chattering non-stop about how her otou-san said she can go and how excited she is, ect. You get the idea; _somehow_ they managed to talk for _3 hours_about Hogwarts, magic, training, oh and how they must make sure they don't use their magic in front of students. In the end they decided Suppi-chan and Kero-chan would come with them to Hogwarts while the two Moon Guardians would only come if there was an emergency.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"HOOOOEEEE! KERO-CHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" screamed a _very, very, __very_, angry kaijuu. The reason for all the screaming, let's just say it involves ice cold water, ice-cubes, a bucket and finding a way to make Sakura wake up on time. Enough said? I though so. _Anyway moving on._

"Please Mistress Sakura, don't kill me! I only meant to wake you up! Besides you have to go to Hogwarts today!" pleaded Kero, his voice rising to a squeak as he neared the end.

"HOE! I totally forgot about that _AND _it's only one hour before Moyo-chan is coming to pick me! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" the Cardmistress yelled as she showered, dressed and finished packing her luggage in 10 seconds flat. Kero merely watched her, a large sweatdrop growing on his head, as the irony of her statements sunk in.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" screamed said person's tomadachi /2nd cousin, _the_ Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, "I have some extra kawaii outfits for you to wear! And we shall have a photo shoot with you as my model! Ohohohohoho!" **(A/N: Who here can't imagine Moyo-chan's face while she's saying this? Lol! Starry eyes, head tilted to the side and a video camera in her hand.)** As Tomoyo was saying this she somehow managed to get everyone as well as their luggage into the limousine while directing the driver/bodyguard to the airport, all at the same time.

"Hoe…" was all Kura could say as her tomadachi described outfit after outfit _after outfit!_ After while Tomoyo started looking for an outfit for Sakura to actually wear; whilst doing so she kept muttering trying to find the costume that her po- I mean _lucky _model was supposed to wear.

"By the way, I already called Meiling-chan to tell her that we're going to a boarding school in England. She said it's cool cos she's going to an English boarding school too."

"Honto? Maybe we'll see her during our school holidays." **(A/N: They're rather dense aren't they? But England is a big place… I think?) **"After all she can't be going to Hogwarts because she doesn't have any magic," Sakura sighed, missing her friend already.

"Ojou-sama, we have arrived," announced the bodyguard, "Your Okaa-sama asks that the two of you take great care Ojou-sama."

"Hai!" chorused the cousins.

"This way, Kura-chan! Okaa-san said we can use the jet," said Tomoyo as she led her cousin towards a jet with the words **Daidouji and Co.**

* * *

_On the Daidouji Jet_

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! We're here already!" cried Tomoyo, shaking her _extremely _sleepy friend.

"Five more minutes, onii-chan…" mumbled the Cardmistress which resulting in Tomoyo going for desperate measures: 'LI-KUN IS HERE!'

"HOE! Where?!"

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about? What's where?" asked Tomoyo, feigning confusion.

"I… Never mind!" chirped her companion. The two got off the jet and began collecting their luggage when "Ohayo Sakura-san, Daidouji-san!"

"Ohayo Eriol-kun!/Hiiragizawa-kun! Why are you here?" replied Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Didn't I tell you? We're all staying at my house; also we are having some extra guests joining us at Hogwarts," answered Eriol.

"Honto? Who are they?" questioned both girls, using their best puppy eyes to try and wheedle out the answer.

"It's a surprise!" was their only clue.

* * *

_Outside Eriol Hiiragizawa__'s 'House' _**(A/N: house… Like I'd believe that)**

"We're here!"

"Hoe? But this isn't a house!"

"Hiiragizawa-kun! THIS IS NOT A HOUSE; THIS A _**MANSION! **_" yelled a generally calm and soft-spoken person, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Honto? This is only my smallest summer home." **Thud. **The owner of said hou- _mansion_ span around to see Sakura and Tomoyo on the floor anime-style with sweatdrops larger than their heads.

"OHAYO!" screamed a feminine voice belonging to Nakuru Akizuki, a.k.a Eriol's Moon Guardian, Ruby Moon.

"Can't… breathe…" gasped the new-comers due to being subject to Nakuru's famous death hugs.

"GOMEN! LET ME TAKE YOUR LUGGAGE TO YOUR ROOMS!" she apologised rather loudly and close to their ears. Her master seemed perfectly unfazed making Tomoyo and Sakura wonder if this was a daily occurrence or if their friend had merely gone deaf after one too many mornings involving Ruby Moon.

"SUPPI! I BEAT YOUR SCORE AGAIN! HA!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET YOU STUPID STUFFED TOY? AND YOU DID NOT BEAT ME; I BEAT YOUR SCORE YESTERDAY!"

"NANI? WELL I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER GAME!"

"FINE!"

"KERO-CHAN! STOP BEING SO NOISY! AND IF YOU TRY TO GET SUPPI-CHAN SUGAR-DRUNK AGAIN, YOU WON'T BE HAVING ANYMORE SWEETS UNTIL WE GET TO HOGWARTS! SUPPI-CHAN, IF YOU KEEP BEING SO LOUD I'LL CONVINCE ERIOL-KUN TO LET NAKURU-CHAN FEED YOU SWEETS!"

"Hai… Sakura-sama" sniffed two sad 'stuffed animals' better known as Cerberus (Kero-chan), the Sun Guardian of the Sakura Cards and Spinel Sun (Suppi-chan) Eriol's Sun Guardian in their false forms.

"Anyway, come inside, onegai. By the way we English generally wear our shoes inside or merely walk around in socks/barefoot," Eriol commented seeing his friends look for their slippers.

"EH?! Why are you here?" chorused 2 pairs of voices, all four well-known to each other.

"Naoko-chan! I had no idea you had magic!"

"And Meiling-chan! Why didn't you tell us you were going to Hogwarts as well?"

"You two both have magic! Sugoi!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise of course!"

The two males looked quite confused as their female friends all screamed happily at each other and began hugging.

'_What on earth is going on?' _thought both boys, one with a large sweatdrop growing and the other smiling his apparently annoying Cheshire cat smile.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura being the first to break out of the group hug only so she could hug her secret crush (that happens to be a mutual one).

"O-Ohayo Sakura-chan," Li stammered in reply.

"KAWAII!" Blink. Blink. Red camera light. Realise you're hugging him/her. Blush. Death to the camera light! End Sakura's and Syaoran's response to Tomoyo's filming.

"Anyway, tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies!" interrupted the reincarnation, seemingly oblivious _or too oblivious _to the soon-to-be couple's discomfort.

* * *

**name-sama**– added to the end of a name for high respect; generally translates to Lady/Lord

**name-san**– added to the end of a name; generally translates to Mr/Miss/Mrs

**name-chan **– added to the end of a name; used for familiarity generally for girls or young boys

**name-kun**– added to the end of a name; used for familiarity generally for boys

**tadaima**– I'm home

**kaijuu**- monster

**onii-ch****an **– big brother

**otou-san **- father

**gaki **- brat

**honto **- really

**arigato/arigato gozaimasu **– thanks/thank you

**kawaii **- cute

**tomadachi **– best friend

**ojou-sama **– young lady

**okaa-san **- mother

**ohayo **– good morning

**gomen **- sorry

**nani **- what

**hai **– yes/affirmative in general

**onegai **– please

**sugoi**– amazing

* * *

Responses make me happy and motivated! And I know I'm sad by begging for reviews but who cares?


	3. Dear Little Ancestor

WAI WAI! Holidays have started! Christmas is almost here! I'm so happy because I'm on a sugar high! But you're all gonna kill me because I haven't updated in AGES! But I couldn't because of writer's blocks, exams and MY STUPID INTERNET WASN'T WORKING! AAAAAAARGHH! –For those of you who didn't realize that was a scream- But still I updated and I'm half-way through the next chapter so rejoice and don't kill me!

Okay! I changed my mind again. The Golden Trio is in 5th Year. The CCS group is in 5th Year. The main reason I changed my mind? I can't find the Chamber of Secrets book so I can't do the story vaguely according to the book. I have managed to find Order of the Phoenix in the extremely messy lair I call a room so 5th book it is and ages as a 5th Year student! But no Umbridge… or I might have her for a while just so I have a reason to torture her. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUA- COUGH COUGH COUGH! Ahem… Spit went down the wrong way. Bleh.

_DISCLAIMER: _I -unfortunately- don't own any of the Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter books, manga, anime or movies in any way, shape or form or whatever else you can think of. -sigh- WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS EVERYTIME?!?! WHY!? –begins sobbing hysterically-

**Personal Lawyer:** Ignore my client. We started the minimal sugar diet month ago… (Not really. I'm just trying to eat less junk. And I'm failing… badly… I'm a sad, sad, _sad_ child.)

'_thoughts' _

"speech"

_emphasis on words_

_**even bigger emphasis on words**_

_**REALLY ANGRY YELLING **_

**(A/N: my interruptions)**

-_telepathic conversations that means talking to each other in their heads_-

Onomatopoeia. e.g. Thud.

Name of a book or a Sakura Card e.g. the Create card and Soul Music by Terry Pratchett which I don't own by the way.

**When there in the presence of English people****/inhabitants (e.g. goblins) this means they're talking in Japanese.**

Also this chapter is dedicated to:

lily – for being my first reviewer

Mellie Erdmann – for being my first reviewer that was actually logged in

vivx – for being my second reviewer

hpswst101 – cause you assured me it's ok to beg ^^

and

Smoochynose – for being the only reviewer to just comment on a random aspect of the story.

* * *

**Recap**

"_Anyway, tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley to buy supplies!" interrupted the reincarnation, seemingly oblivious or too oblivious to the soon-to-be couple's discomfort._

"Wake up on time otherwise I'll prank-wake-you!" screamed Ruby Moon happily.

"What do you mean by 'prank-wake'?" asked Naoko with her head tilted to the side from confusion.

"For her the easiest way to wake people up is to attack them with honey mixed with feathers from _your own _pillow, or just the classic throw-water-on-sleeping-person prank," sighed Tomoyo, "Even though it takes her at least five minutes to set it up."

"Well I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go to be-e-e-ed," mumbled Naoko ending with a yawn as she said 'bed'. The other occupants of the house all agreed realizing just how sleepy they were. 'Good night's were given and everyone trudged up to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"HOE!"

"RUBY YOU ARE _SO _DEAD!"

"IIEEEEEEEEE! MY BOOKS ARE WET!"

"KILL!" These were the four simultaneous yells from four very pissed off, murderous females. Let's just say they slept like logs so this is their punishment. **(A/N: Unfortunately for our poor lil' boys the four ladies somehow manage to have their periods at the same time… And don't along with anyone except for each other.)**

"Now, now children. Calm down and eat and then we shall all go to Diagon Alley and see the wizarding world."

"Wizards! Ha! Stupid sexist idiots… So were the sorcerers… Never called it the witching world or sorceresses…" mumbled Meiling vindictively, "All changed when Kura-chan became Card Mistress thank Kami-sama. But stupids wizards still don't say witches/witches and wizards… Bakas!"

"Mei-chan? What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. Meiling stopped realizing they had all been watching her rambling.

"Nothing!"

* * *

After breakfast

* * *

"Why do we need to go to this 'Diagon Alley' Hiiragizawa?"

"It's quite simple, my kawaii little descendant! Diagon Alley is where witches and wizards go to shop," replied Eriol.

"Ano… The letter says we need to get wands but we already have staves," interrupted Sakura.

"Can I see the letter for a moment?"

"Sure!"

"Again quite simple! We can easily turn our staves into wands. However kawaii descendant number one and number two will have to buy wands – or have Sakura make them some."

"Dear little ancestor," began kawaii little descendant number two a.k.a. Meiling in a sweet voice that dripped honey – poisonous honey that is-, "If you don't want me to give Moyo-chan _**the**_ photo, I advise you _**QUIT CALLING ME 'KAWAII LITTLE DESCENDANT NUMBER TWO!'**_" She ended in a roar.

"Eriol-san?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-san?" he responded nervously.

"What exactly is this photo that Mei-chan just mentioned?"

"Why don't we transform our staves now and then I'll make Syaoran-kun and Mei-chan their wands," said Sakura. –_You own me Eriol-kun_- -_Hai. I know Sakura-san_-

'_Damn. I hope she forgets that I own her later,' _thought Eriol.

"Un! … Ano… How do we do this?"

"Just imagine a mini version of your staff and push your energy to it to make them shrink."

After doing so Sakura had Create make the Li cousins their own wands. Sakura's wand was milk white with a cherry pink butt and there were sakura petals trailing up the wand in a spiral. On the butt there was a golden star engraved with the kanji for 'star' inside. Tomoyo's wand was very similar except the petals were plum blossom petals and her wand was silver. The butt was violet and had a silver crescent moon with 'moon' in kanji in the centre. Naoko had a soft pale green wand with yellow tulip petals spiralling upwards. There was a bright yellow sun and the kanji for 'sun' on the pale yellow butt. A pale silver wand tinted oh so slightly with green which had red lotus petals looping upwards was Meiling's. The butt was ruby red and had a forest engraved along with 'wild' in kanji. Eriol's had a dark blue butt and a combination of the sun and moon –the Clow symbol- in gold with 'Clow' in kanji. The wand itself was blue but so dark it was almost black like the night sky and there were only faint swirls of a slightly lighter blue for decoration. Syaoran's wand was white with pale silver rings and a forest green butt. There was a silver full moon with the four elements in the centre with kanji saying 'Elements'. **(A/N: Sheesh, I used up a lot of room just writing about wands. Well not really... but it's my biggest paragraph in this chapter!)**

* * *

A while later

* * *

"Ano… Why are staring at a brick wall?" asked Tomoyo as she wondered if Eriol was going insane.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"And here's how we find Diagon Alley," replied Eriol cheerfully, having finished tapping.

"Sugoi," was the general response.

"So what should we get first?"

"Robes of course! I need some time to alter them before we get to Hogwarts!" giggled Tomoyo already getting that scary gleam in her eyes.

"But first we need to withdraw our money!" interrupted Eriol, current expert on all things wizardly (or witchly).

Everyone except for my kawa- I mean Meiling-san and Li-kun push your energy into your wands and the engraving on the bottom you pop out to be a key. Li-kun I believe Yelan-sama gave you a key for you and Meiling to share? Syaoran just nodded.

* * *

At Gringotts

* * *

"Hello we would like to some withdrawals," stated Eriol cheerfully.

"Names and keys," replied the goblin.

"Syaoran Li and Meiling Li, we want to withdraw from the Li vaults," said Syaoran, handing the key over.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," and he too passed his key to the goblin.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," the key slid over the counter and stopped right in front of the goblin.

"Naoko Yanagisawa," she followed suit.

"And Sakura Kinomoto," she gave the goblin her key.

"Griphook! Show them to their vaults. The last one is the most important; only she will be able to open it," said the goblin.

"Vaults 1 through to 35. Vaults 1 to 6 are Miss Kinomoto's; 7 to 11 are Mr Hiiragizawa's; Miss Daidouji's vaults are 12 up to 16; Miss Yanagisawa's vaults are 17 to 21 and the Li Clan vaults are 22 to 35," stated Griphook.

"Sugoi! We all take up so many vaults!" exclaimed Naoko.

"Vaults 22 to 35, Li Clan Vaults. Key please." Griphook opened the vault and it was filled to the roof with Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, jewels, gold and many valuable magical artefacts.

"If you wish to visit the other vaults you can do so by this door here," said the goblin, gesturing to the door on the right.

"Just get a bit of everything my kawaii little descendants," Eriol advised.

"Dear little ancestor? Do you really have that big a death wish?" asked Meiling. Afore mentioned ancestor shook his head 'no' very quickly.

"Why do they have brooms in here?" asked Tomoyo, clearly puzzled.

"Those are brooms for flying on and are used in the sport called Quidditch," informed Naoko, having read about the sport and lessons in Hogwarts.

"We might as well have our own brooms in case we want to have a try at Quidditch."

Tomoyo's, Naoko's and Eriol's vaults were all similar to the Li Clan Vaults. Sakura's however was rather different. There were seven dragon portraits on the front. A yellow one to represent the Sun, silver for the Moon, a small bright yellow one for the stars, a dark blue one was the night sky while a light blue represented the day sky; a vine patterned one for the flora and a multi-coloured dragon for the fauna.

**"Show me the Card for the Stars." **The Hope – her first Card she made herself, the first original Star Card. **(A/N: Hint hint. I said **_**first **_**Star card she made **_**herself. **_**–wink wink**_**-**_**)**

**"The Card for the Night."** The Dark – dark like the night.

**"The Day."** The Light was the light of Day.

**"The Flora."** The Flower – most common flora of all.

**"The Fauna."** The Dash – because Dash's speed was borrowed from the animals.

**"Tell us of the Old and the New,"** said the Moon and Sun dragons.

"**Cerberus, Beast of the Seal is the Sun Guardian. Yue, the Judge is the Moon Guardian.**** They are the Old Guardians. Spinel Sun is the New Sun Guardian. Ruby Moon is the New Moon Guardian."**

The dragons in the frames all bowed, "You may pass," and the door swung open.

"Then what was the point of having a key for Sakura-chan's vault?" asked Naoko.

"The key is for proving to the goblins that you're slowed access to the vault," answered the Star dragon having overheard Naoko's query.

"**Sugoi! Everything'****s just so – I don't know how to describe it!"** exclaimed Sakura examining all the portraits, items and the like.

"**Wondrous is one word. Magical could be another."**

"**Yo Clow! Why are you here?"** asked Kero, popping his head out of his mistress's bag having heard his original master's voice.

"**Konnichiwa Cerberus. I had a magical portrait of myself painted so I could talk to you****when you are ready to go to Hogwarts."**

"**So what did you need to tell us?"** inquired Naoko having already been told everything about Sakura, the Cards, and reincarnations.

"**Danger is approaching; danger to both yourselves and Hogwarts. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore will help you. And before I forget, Prof. Dumbledore is Naoko-san's,** **Sakura-san's and Tomoyo-san's great grandfather making you three distantly related,"** he ended motioning to them.

"**Honto?**** So Tomoyo-chan, Naoko-chan and I are all cousins?"** gasped Sakura.

"**Correct. Now I think it's time for you to be going. After all don't you have school supplies to buy?"

* * *

**

The rest of the day passed by peacefully – well as peaceful as it can get with Syaoran and Meiling taking turns at attempting to kill Eriol.

"Look there's a pet store!"

"Kawaii!"

"The letter says we're allowed pets but they don't say any specific pets so we must be allowed any sort." **(A/N: Since I said that they'll be in 5th Year I decided they can have _different _pets.)**

The whole group ended up buying pets. Eriol bought a black male fox cub, which he named Noche, and it had midnight blue eyes as well as blue tipped ears. Syaoran had a white male wolf cub, Zsuga, who was coloured in a similar fashion except with green. Sakura chose a young white lioness whose eartips and eyes were all a shade of pink; she named her Ciliegia. Celestia, a white tigress baby with silvery lilac stripes and eyes was bought by Tomoyo. A demonic looking black female panther cub with red eyes and ears was immediately seized by Meiling, who took a liking to her naming her Eresipele. A white leopardess cub with pale yellow spots and eyes was henceforth known as Chuurippu; courtesy of Naoko – her new owner.

'_Sleepy…' _was the general idea of everyone's thoughts so now we shall fast forward to the next morning. ^-^

* * *

"HOE!" – Sakura (her word and her word alone)

"AAAH!" – Naoko (her books are safe this time ^-^)

"DIE RUBY MOON DIE!" – Meiling (who else but her? _)

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! MY BEAUTIFUL CAMCORDERS! ALL RUINED! -sobs-" – Tomoyo (very obvious)

"Ruby Moon? (Ruby: Hai master?) You have five seconds to run before I KILL YOU!" – Eriol (who else gets called Master?)

"… - insert really scary and intense _really intense_ death glare here before chasing after Ruby Moon with the Sword of the Elements-" – Syaoran (because he's be angry in a scarily calm way)

* * *

_Peoples! I need ideas on what this__ blackmail photo for Eriol looks like! What would be something really embarrassing to happen to Eriol? By the way it can be a photo spelled to replay what was happening at that moment – similar to a wizard photo. Another question does anyone know what you call Sun magic? You know how Moon magic is Celestial magic – I think anyway - so what's Sun magic? . Suggestions make me motivated because that way I'm not stuck on one little detail when I could be writing a new chapter! ^-^ Anyone who tells me what one of the pet's names, __**excluding Celestia,**__ (much too obvious) means gets a chapter dedicated to them! If you suggest something and I use it I have to end up adding you to my disclaimer so that means you get mentioned in here somewhere! Remember they'll be in 5__th__ Year of Hogwarts (OotP – Order of the Phoenix -)_

_

* * *

Hai_– yes or general affirmative

_Un_- yeah

_Hoe_ – just something Sakura says sometimes as exclamation or like gah…

_Iie_- no

_Name-chan_– added to the end of a name. Generally used for girls (or to other girls because your close friends) or little boys as an endearment. If used for a boy who isn't little anymore it can be an insult (in a way). It's like implying they're a baby

_Name-kun_ – added to the end of a name. Generally used for boys as an endearment.

_Name-san _– added to the end of a name. Generally used for people you have just met/acquaintances. Often translates as Mr/Mrs/Miss.

_Name-sama _– added to the end of a name. Used as a form of respect, often translates as Lord/Lady.

_Baka_– idiot, stupid, moron.

_Kami_ – God/Goddess

_Kawaii_- cute

_Ano_ – um

_Kanji_ – traditional Japanese characters

_Sugoi_ – wow/amazing

_Konnichiwa_ - hello


End file.
